Bajo el encanto del ruiseñor
by Mary Malfoy Mellark
Summary: La vida a veces puede ser muy difícil. ¡En serio! Pero no somos los únicos que pasamos malos momentos; digo, podríamos ponernos de vez en cuando en los zapatos de alguien más ¿no?... La historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de León. Serie de viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ellos me aman y yo a ellos.**

.

.

.

Esta mañana mis papis me han dicho feliz cumpleaños y me ha dado un enorme abrazo. Mi mami se ha levantado muy tempranito y me ha hecho los deliciosos panecillos que tanto me gustan. Son salados y con un color verde, como los árboles. A mi mami le gusta hacerlos con formas de pececitos y a mí me encantan. Mi papi ha salido muy temprano a trabajar y cuando volvió en la noche me traía unas hermosas piedras de colores. Él me ha ayudado a tener una pequeña colección de ellas, todas las trae del mar.

Amo el mar. El sol sube, sube y sube, la luz pega sobre las olas y se van directo a mi carita. Mi mami dice siempre que el sol refleja un hermoso y nuevo amanecer. Sin embargo hay algo que me gusta mucho y es descubrir los nuevos colores del mar. Siempre que voy con mis papis, me enseñan los bonitos colores de las flores, los colores del agua cuando es oscuro o cuando es de día y también la de algunos animalitos que pasean por ahí.

Hace unos días mi papi me llevó a nadar, dice que es bueno que vaya aprendiendo algunas cosas que me pueden servir en el futuro. No sé por qué lo puedo necesitar, pero como me gusta tanto el agua, he aprendido rapidito. Igual siempre me gusta aprender las cosas que me quiere enseñar mi papi, aunque algunas no sé para qué. También dice que más grande me va a ayudar a aprender otras cosas importantes, pero siempre lo escucho que susurra que espera que no las tenga que utilizar.

Una vez lo escuché decir eso y le pregunté qué por qué quería que las aprendiera si no quería que las usara. Me miro sonriente y me dijo que era una niña muy lista pero que hay cosas que debemos aprender por qué podrían ser útiles para sobrevivir. Yo no entendí, si yo vivo bien con ellos. Pero no pregunté más por qué quería verlo sonreír y no su carita triste. Entonces le di un beso y lo abrace muy fuerte.

Yo amo mucho a mis papis, ellos siempre me cuidan cuando me caigo, ellos corren por mí para ver por qué lloro. Así que pasar tiempo con ellos me hace muy feliz. Lo triste es que casi nunca veo a mi papi. Mami dice que él estaba trabajando mucho para que podamos comer, pero nosotros comemos mucho.

En ese lugar que salen dibujitos he visto niños grandes que tienen mucha hambre y me dan mucha tristeza. Un día le dije a mi mami que por qué no le dábamos un poco de nuestra comida a esos niños y se enojó conmigo, porque me había dicho que tenía prohibido ver la "veteision". Y todo fue porque unos días antes me salí de mi cuarto y mis papis estaban viendo un montón de niños correr, unos se empujaban y luego solo los veían en el suelo. Pero en los dibujos salió un niño con algo en su mano y golpeó a otro niño, yo grité y me asusté mucho. Ese niño tonto había hecho que el otro niño sangrara y seguro por eso estaba acostado en suelo, llorando porque le dolía mucho. Ellos me volvieron a ver asustados y me dijeron que no podía volver a ver esos dibujitos.

Esta mañana mi papi estaba bastante triste, aunque no entendí por qué. Me pareció escuchar algo de unos chicos que ya perdieron los juegos del hambre. Aún no sé qué es eso.

Un día le pregunté a mis papis que qué eran los juegos del hambre y se han asustado mucho y me dijeron que eran unos juegos a los que tenían que ir niños grandes. Les dije que quería jugar con los niños grandes porque tal vez yo los ayudaría a sonreír más, ya que siempre los veo tan tristes y mi papi me había dicho que mi sonrisa haría sonreír a cualquiera. Además podía ayudarlos a ganar porque mis papis siempre dicen que soy una niña inteligente. Me dijeron que no quieren verme ir a esos juegos nunca y luego se quedaron callados, aunque mami se puso a llorar.

Quise disculparme, pero no me dejaron. Me sentía triste porque había hecho llorar a mi mami, cuando siempre me ha gustado hacerla sonreír.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola a todos los que andan por ahí.**

 **Sólo quería agradecer que me leyeran. Y quiero comentar rápidamente que esto será una serie de viñetas que se darán en diferentes puntos de la vida de Annie. Que es el personaje que me ha tocado con el tema empatía para este, mi primer reto :)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sólo me adentro un poco en la vida de Annie, pero ella y Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen solamente a Suzanne Collins.**

 **La historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenido a mi vida.**

.

.

.

El joven pescador estaba sentando cerca del arrecife, mientras tanto tomaba su almuerzo y miraba el horizonte con cierta tranquilidad.

―Finnick, ¿Qué haces ahí? ―Su madre lo llamó―. Vamos, rápido, que nos estamos quedando sin provisiones. ―Lo apuró.

―Sí, mamá, ya voy. ―respondió enérgicamente.

Terminó rápidamente su almuerzo, recogió todo y volvió a su trabajo.

Hace algún tiempo ya lo veía en mi camino a casa. Era un joven alegre y transmitía siempre mucha energía y vitalidad a cualquiera que le mirara. Nunca pude hablarle. En realidad se me hacía muy difícil poder hablarle a él o a cualquier otra persona.

Cuando estoy en el colegio, mis compañeros son los que tienen la iniciativa de acercarse a mi, y tenía un par de personas que podría considerar mis amigos, pero siempre me mantenía al margen de todo y de todos.

― ¡Hola tú! ―dijo alguien a mis espaldas―. Niña, por aquí. ―llamó nuevamente. Busqué la voz y fue cuando lo vi―. ¡Has vuelto! ―me dijo.

― ¡Hola! ―le respondí tímidamente, mientras sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban.

―Mi nombre es Finnick. ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Aaaa… nnie… ―intenté decir, pero como siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo, tartamudee mi nombre.

―Annie es un bonito nombre. Mis padres se llaman Lucy y Steven Odair. No tengo hermanos, pero tengo unos cuantos amigos que quiero como hermanos. Y en pocos días cumpliré mis 11 años. ¿Y tú? ―Hablaba tan increíblemente rápido que apenas logré captar lo que me decía.

―Yo tampoco tengo hermanos ―respondí lentamente―. Mis padres son Alice y Aaron Cresta. Tengo 7 años. ―Me miró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y de pronto empezó a reírse fuertemente.

―No deberías tenerme miedo ¿sabes? Lamento ser tan impulsivo y hacerte todas esas preguntas. Mi madre siempre me dice que no dejo de hablar y que pienso que todo es muy feliz. Y luego me recuerda que debo practicar porque posiblemente deba ir a los juegos del hambre. Pero yo le digo que por eso aprovecho la pesca para utilizar mi tridente. ―Tomó un ligero respiro y continuó hablando―. Este año mi mejor amigo va a entrar por primera vez a la cosecha. No está muy feliz y yo tampoco, es un chico bastante pasivo. Si alguna vez debo ir, seré el mejor y ganaré. ¿No te parece?

Este chico siempre me ha parecido muy alegre, pero me va a volver un poco loca con todo lo que dice. No tengo idea de por qué me dice todo esto.

Desde que sé qué son los juegos del hambre no dejo de pensar en lo horrible que ha de ser participar en ellos. Mis padres me lo explicaron hace muy poco tiempo. Los chicos se matan hasta que caiga el último. Yo nunca sabría qué hacer si me eligieran para ir a los juegos. Es demasiado brutal. Siempre evito mirar la televisión, porque me da demasiado dolor ver como las personas se matan por unos juegos.

Aún recuerdo cuando hace un par de años creía que ir a los juegos del hambre iba a ser muy entretenido e iba a ayudar a todos los niños a ganar. Pobre niña ingenua: no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor.

― ¿Hola? ¿Aún estás ahí? Te perdí niña Annie. ―me dijo el muchacho interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

―Perdona ―respondí completamente avergonzada―. ¿Dijiste algo?

―Te preguntaba que si gustabas de un dulce. Me lo ha regalado mi padre como recompensa, pero creo que a ti te gustaría probarlo.

―Gracias. ―acepté el dulce porque estaba realmente apenada―. Perdona pero creo que es hora de irme.

― Oh si, claro. Yo debo volver a trabajar antes de que mi madre me regañe nuevamente. Que tengas buena tarde, Annie. Espero verte muy pronto. ―Me guiñó un ojo y así simplemente se fue.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Gracias por estar por ahí leyendo. Se agradece de verdad.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Todo esto es de Suzanne Collins, yo juego un poquito con Annie.**

 **El fic participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león.**

 **De nuevo gracias y nos leemos.**

 **M.M.M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La última vez.**

.

.

.

Han pasado tantas cosas desde que conocí a Finnick que quizás ya no puedo recordarlas con facilidad. Los años han dado paso. Y poco a poco me he dado cuenta de cómo las cosas nos hacen seguir en rumbo casi que obligados.

Mi padre desea que deje de crecer… bueno aun soy una niña y todo eso. Pero viendo que tan rápido pasa el tiempo es como me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es para nuestros padres. Los míos, los de Finn, los de mis compañeros de escuela… Cómo al pasar este tiempo me ha dado cuenta que crecer en medio de todo esto, del miedo, la incertidumbre; en medio de un constante y eterno pensamiento de que en cualquier momento podemos morir. Me doy cuenta que eso no es precisamente vivir.

Con Finnick he aprendido muchas cosas. Es un gran amigo y realmente le quiero mucho. Ya son unos cuantos años de amistad incondicional que nunca podré olvidar. Y definitivamente verlo participar en la cosecha de los últimos dos años no hace que esta su tercera sea menos dolorosa.

Cada vez que oigo los nombres de los chicos seleccionados hace que mi corazón se detenga un poco. Me imagino en su posición, pensar que quizás este año será uno más en la lista de tributos.

El día de la cosecha ha llegado. Es hora de partir al centro para ver la selección. Los chicos y chicas elegibles se van separando para ubicarse en el lugar designado. Busco por todo el lugar y no encuentro a mi amigo.

―Annie ―oigo mi nombre con la voz de mi mejor amigo.

―Finnick ―nos damos un fuerte abrazo que tarda unos cuantos segundos―. Te estaba buscando.

―Sí, lo siento. Acaba de llegar, ya sabes que mamá está bastante enferma y no pudo venir. Necesitaba pasar unos minutos con ella. Para despedirme, ya sabes, por si acaso. ―Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos, pero las retengo lo más que puedo. Está demasiado serio y preocupado. Hace mucho no lo veía así.

―Oh Finn, hoy la veras cuando vuelvas a casa.

―Eso espero de verdad Annie, eso espero. Pero debo irme. Espero verlos pronto señores Cresta ― saluda a mis padres que venían detrás mío―. Te quiero Ann. ―Me vuelve a dar un fuerte abrazo.

―También te quiero Finn. ― Se fue antes de escucharme.

La ceremonia dio comienzo a los pocos minutos. Ya todos estaban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares. El excéntrico joven del capitolio hace la presentación correspondiente.

―Bienvenidos a la cosecha de los sexagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre. ―Su horrible acento hace que me den escalofríos. ― Vamos a dar comienzo a la selección de nuestro queridos tributos. Como todos los años, elegiremos de las respectivas urnas el nombre de un chico y una chica que serán nuestros tributos del distrito cuatro este año. Sólo quiero decirles antes de comenzar, felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado. ―Mis padres se han mantenido cerca todo este tiempo, sienten mi miedo y me abrazan. Saben el gran cariño que siento por Finnick y están tan preocupados como yo―. Ahora vamos a elegir al tributo femenino.

Camina con tranquilidad hacia la urna correspondiente a las chicas, toma un papel, se acerca nuevamente al centro del escenario y dice con voz nasal el nombre de la chica.

―Stephanie Langley. ―Un grito se oye en medio de la multitud, debe ser su madre desesperada. La chica camina hacia el escenario, la presentan y la cosecha continua―. Y ahora el turno de los chicos. ―Sigue el mismo proceso y cuando llega frente al escenario, dice con su horrible acento el nombre que deseaba no escuchar―. Finnick Odair.

Esta vez no hay gritos, todo está callado. O al menos así lo percibo. A lo lejos lo miro caminar al escenario. Mi amigo… Mi compañero… Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y deseo que por favor alguien quiera presentarse como tributo en su lugar. Pero nunca llega la propuesta.

Mis padres me abrazan fuerte y me dirigen hacia el Edificio de Justicia que es a donde llevan a los tributos antes de partir. No sé qué sucede, me encuentro perdida y un poco atontada. Pienso en cómo hará este chico de sólo 14 años en la arena. Entonces miles de imágenes de él muerto me llenan la mente.

¡No! ¡Finnick no puede morir! ¡Necesito verlo, ahora!

Tal vez fue que ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor aunque estuviera como perdida en el mundo. Pero en ese instante entré a una habitación y ahí estaba.

― ¡Annie! Estoy tan feliz de verte. Creí que no iba a poder despedirme de ti.

―Finn. ―Me es imposible articular una sola palabra más, simplemente corro y lo abrazo fuertemente―. Tienes que ganar Finn, sé que puedes ―logro articular después de un par de minutos, aún envuelta en sus brazos―. Sé que lo vas a hacer.

―No importa lo que suceda en la arena Ann, recuerda que te quiero muchísimo. Eres una maravillosa amiga y…

―Te espero de vuelta Finn. No digas más, por favor. ―Lo hizo. No dijo nada más. Simplemente me abrazó más fuerte.

―Debe irse señorita ―dice una voz profunda a mis espaldas―. Es hora de que partan al Capitolio.

―Finnick… ―No tengo palabras y él lo entiende y se despide igual.

―Annie… ―Y pensé que quizás era la última vez que iba a escuchar mi nombre de su boca.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, estoy tratando de llegar al sentimiento de Annie, y no estoy segura de estar consiguiéndolo. Así que cualquier consejo, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **El fic participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león.**

 **Los Juegos del Hambre son de Suzanne Collins, yo intento conocer a Annie.**

 **Tef ;) ahí está tu guiño. :***

 **A los demás, se les quiere.**

 **Saludos,**

 **M.M.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No hay otra opción.**

.

.

.

Podría decirse que ver la participación de mi amigo en los juegos fue catastrófica. De hecho, hasta cierto punto, lo fue. Los momentos en que casi fue asesinado por algún otro tributo, esos momentos en que podía verlo sufrir por hambre o quizás en las noches frías.

No sabía cómo lidiar con el dolor de verlo en esas circunstancias. Era sólo un chico muy joven que estaba peleando por vivir. Por el muy asqueroso costo de tener que matar a otros inocentes.

El alma de Finnick se estaba viendo afectada. Cada vez que mataba a algún tributo sus ojos demostraban el miedo que sentía por dentro. El dolor de ser una parte mecánica en todo esto. El pesar de tener que acabar con un inocente.

En alguna de nuestras tantas conversaciones, él y yo habíamos opinado un poco acerca de los juegos. Aunque Finnick era bastante hábil y muy inteligente, era un alma caritativa. Un ser cariñoso que era incapaz de matar a un animal sólo por existir.

El chico pescador era un ser maravilloso, que se vio afectado por un castigo cruel al que nos han sometido. Así que puedo decir con exactitud que estoy al tanto de lo mucho que esto le afectó.

Esto tan orgullosa de él. He oído de personas que han acabado alcohólicas o completamente adictas a sustancias con tal de sobrellevar esta tragedia en sus vidas. Después de los juegos, Finnick no volvió a ser el mismo. Sus noches son tormentosas, pero sus días siempre los acompaña con una sonrisa. Aunque no puedo negar que en algún momento ha sido con sonrisas fingidas.

Por mi parte, en el momento de saber que fue vencedor, no sabía si estar emocionada porque lo iba a tener de vuelta. Es que en serio ¡Lo iba a tener de vuelta! Estaba tan feliz. Pero no todo es felicidad. Necesitaba saber que parte de mi amigo había muerto en esos juegos. Aún no logro saberlo, pero no tengo ningún problema en acompañarlo cuando me necesita. Aunque sea por un simple abrazo.

Todo estaba hasta cierto punto bien. Primero volvió a casa después de los juegos. Luego tuvo que hacer su famosa y terrible Gira de la Victoria. Cuando volvió me contó lo mal que se sintió al ver los familiares de los otros tributos.

―La Gira de la Victoria es horrible, Ann. ¿Te imaginas ver los rostros dolidos de los padres de los chicos a los que has matado? Espero que nunca tengas que vivir algo así. Eso es espantoso ―me dijo al volver de la gira.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue en el momento que tuvo que volver al Capitolio para ser un mentor. Estaba ahí, entrenando chicos para entrar nuevamente en la arena, cuando lo llamaron a la casa presidencial.

― ¿Sabes cuál fue la tentadora oferta, Ann? ―negué con la cabeza, pues claramente no tenía idea de que me hablaba―. El muy… ¡aaaaah! El muy querido presidente me ha dicho sutilmente que debo brindar mis servicios al Capitolio.

― ¿Tus servicios? ¿Qué clase de servicios?

―Eres muy chica, Annie. No debería decírtelo, pero necesito contarle a alguien.

―Cuéntame ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió Snow?

―Me ha dicho que cualquier cosa podría pasarle a mis seres queridos en estos días, que la mejor forma de evitar eso era ofreciendo mis servicios de compañía.

―Lo siento, Finn. No entiendo.

―Sí, lo sé. Lo siento por esto, Ann.

―Explícate, por favor.

―Snow me amenazó sutilmente con matar a todos mis seres queridos si no accedía a dormir con ciertas personas del Capitolio cada vez que voy, Annie. ―Se quedó callado por un momento, viéndome con cierto miedo en sus ojos. Esperaba por mi respuesta. Pero yo estaba congelada. Al fin había entendido. Seguía siendo muy joven, pero ya entendía muchas cosas―. No me odies Annie. Dime algo, por favor.

― No te odio. No podría odiarte jamás Finnick Odair. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

―Te has quedado tan callada.

―Sólo no puedo siquiera imaginar cómo alguien puede ser tan… ―Me quedo muda. No tengo palabras. Harán que Finnick haga esto con quién sabe qué clase de personas. No podré nunca perdonar a alguien como Snow, por hacerlo sufrir de esta manera―. Pero, ¿por qué tú Finn?

―Al parecer fui muy popular durante mis juegos y me han ofrecido una considerable suma de dinero por cada persona con la que esté.

― ¿Dinero? ¿Y tú para qué vas a querer más dinero?

―No lo quiero. Es sólo su forma de decir, tienes que hacerlo. Sí o sí. No hay otra opción. ―Mi amigo estaba desolado. No pueden simplemente dejarlo en paz. Deben querer afectar a todos de algún modo. Y él pasará a manos de todos. ¿A cambio de qué? A cambio de mantener bien a su familia. No le veo la justicia.

Lo abrazo fuerte como siempre hago. Cuando sé que no se ocupan más palabras. Cuando sé que me necesita.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola. Hola.**

 **Tal vez les parezca raro que publique de una vez otro. Pero ¡ya casi se me acaba el tiempo para el reto!**

 **Sólo eso. Creo que nos leeremos más tarde.**

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Los Juegos son de Suzanne Collins.**

 **El fic participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león.**

 **Y nada más.**

 **Gracias por andar por ahí.**

 **M.M.M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pero no así**

.

.

.

― ¡Annie Cresta! ―Respiraba con dificultad, de pronto el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, me encontraba como perdida.

Una chica me dio un leve empujón y salí de mi ensoñación sólo un momento para caminar hacia el escenario.

Mi cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos. No tenía ganas de pensar lo que iba a suceder conmigo. No sabía qué iba a pasar con nadie de los que están a mí alrededor. En ese momento, mientras caminaba con miedo y lentitud, recordaba todas las personas importantes que habían pasado por mi vida.

Mis padres iban a sufrir demasiado con mi muerte. Mis pobres padres que siempre estuvieron ahí para mí. No quiero pensar en lo más que lo van a pasar. Mi pobre madre que no hace mucho había perdido a su hermano a causa de sus constantes enojos, se enfrentó a un agente de paz y nunca supimos nada más de él. Y ahora, me iba a perder a mí.

Mis amados padres iban a estar tan destrozados. Me gustaría estar ahí para ellos, calmarles las ansias, el miedo… ¿Pero cómo podría calmarlos yo, mientras iba camino a mi muerte segura?.

Despedirme de ellos fue tan doloroso como lo imaginé. La vida cada día era más dura y en ese momento me lo demostró tanto. Saber que nunca los volveré a ver. Porque yo era una chica sincera conmigo misma. No iba a salir de esta, mi alma era incapaz de matar.

Finnick estuvo conmigo en el tren de viaje al Capitolio. No me dejó ni un solo momento aunque yo no lo quería cerca. Él no entendería. Nuestra amistad llegó a niveles insospechados y ahí estaba yo, una adolescente de camino a la muerte, enojada consigo misma, con la vida y con mi mejor amigo porque lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero iba a morir.

Y sí, ese tipo de amor. Que te hace reír sólo de verle. Ese tipo de amor que hace que no dejes de pensar en él. Ese tipo de amor que cada vez que te sucede algo tienes la necesidad de contárselo. El tipo de amor que entendía lo que él tenía que hacer y lo acompañaba cuando volvía enfadado con sus verdugos.

¿Pero que podría hacer yo? Una chica de sólo quince años, con un chico mayor que era increíblemente guapo, famoso y podía tener a todas las chicas que quisiera. Y no me refiero a las locas que lo buscan en el Capitolio. Esas eran ese tipo de mujeres soberbias que pensaban que tenían el mundo a sus pies. No esas no. Esas no me daban celos.

En este momento tan importante de mi vida me dije: Annie Cresta, eres una estúpida. Vas a morir y te preocupan estas banalidades.

Traté de dejarlo pasar. Pero fue imposible, cuando al momento de despedirme del equipo y dirigirme a la arena, él iba conmigo.

―No quiero que te vayas sin despedirte como se debe ―me dijo―. Vas a volver a mí, Annie. Te juro por mi vida que haré lo que sea por traerte de vuelta.

Yo sabía de qué hablaba. Yo sabía que ese muchacho que estaba frente a mi iba a hacer lo que siempre hacía para ganar patrocinadores. Esta vez no se iba a vender por secretos. Esta vez, se iba a vender por mí y poder mantenerme con vida.

―Ni siquiera voy a lograr salir de la Cornucopia, Finn ―dije, exteriorizando por primera vez lo que he sentido todos estos últimos días.

―Tu no vas a salir de la Cornucopia, porque no vas a entrar en ella. ―suspiré con pesar―. Escúchame bien, Annie Cresta, que no lo voy a repetir. Vas a salir con vida, me cueste lo que me cueste. Pero tú tienes que ayudarme. No vayas a la Cornucopia. El minuto que estés sobre el pedestal, vas a mirar a tu alrededor y vas a buscar la salida más cercana que veas del centro. Escóndete y busca agua. Mantente con vida, tú sabes pescar, sabes estar al aire libre. Conoces algunos trucos de la vida salvaje. ¡Úsalos! Y demonios, devuélveme a la chica que es increíblemente positiva. Entra ahí con la frente en alto y demuéstrales de qué estás hecha.

No pude dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo. Y sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer. Lo hacía siempre que venía al Capitolio. Más que celos, me generaba mucho dolor que él tuviera que pasar por esto. Como fuera, lo abracé y le agradecí por todo. Deseaba besarlo, despedirme para siempre de él. Pero no quería que fuera así.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola Hola. Gracias por leer. No voy a decir mucho. Por que siguen las demás viñetas, antes de que pierda el plazo. :o**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Historia para el foro El Diente de León. ¿Qué significa el amor?**

 **Como todos saben, lo juegos son de Suzanne Collins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué hago aquí?**

.

.

.

Sangre, mucha sangre. Todo era rojo, oscuro… su cabeza cayendo a mis pies.

Oia gritos a lo lejos. Sonaba como mi voz, pero si era la mía, no lo sé. No podía respirar. Sus ojos me miraban asustados. Estaba muerto.

No éramos amigos, es cierto. No he tenido muchos amigos en el transcurso de mi vida. Él era para mí un rostro más de los que tuvimos que venir a este calvario.

No logro respirar. Necesito correr, desaparecer. Porqué sigo vivo, porqué lo veo morir una y otra vez a mis pies. Sigo gritando y corro mil veces, pero sigo viendo su cabeza a mis pies cada vez que me detengo.

¿Qué sucede conmigo? Danny era un conocido más, un chico de menos edad que yo, pero igual iba al colegio. A veces lo veía. Como veía a los demás. Pero nunca le tome importancia, hasta ahora.

―Annie. ―Oí mi nombre a la distancia―. Annie, cielo, despierta.

Abrí mis ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. No podía simplemente olvidarlo. Era parte de mí. Recuerdo todo lo que sucedió. Cómo salí corriendo después de su muerte. Como, a pesar de no conocerlo realmente, me afectó ver su cabeza a mis pies. Como sobreviví a la arena sólo por saber nadar.

Hiperventilo. Lágrimas siguen corriendo por mis mejillas. ¿Dónde estoy? El cielo es rojo... muy rojo. Me caen las gotas de sangre por el rostro.

―Sáquenme de aquí. Alguien que me saque de aquí. ―gritaba alguien con desesperación― Mátenme. Por favor, mátenme. No quiero sentir... no quiero vivir… no quiero existir…

Era yo la que gritaba. Al principio nunca lograba entender quien gritaba así. Era desesperante. Me volvían loca esos gritos. Que la maten de una vez, eso es lo que quiere, eso es lo que yo querría...

Hasta que descubría minutos, horas, días después... no lo sé, que era yo.

Mis gritos me desesperaban. La tormenta me acompaña siempre. Me duele todo mi ser. Qué sucede a mí alrededor. De pronto todo se ve borroso y luego muy claro como el agua; azul, como sus ojos abiertos mirándome, al morir.

―Calma, Annie. Calma. Ya estoy aquí. ―Una voz conocida me hablaba. Pero no sabía quién era. No me importaba. Pero era una hermosa voz. Como un ruiseñor cantando a mi alma que se calmara. ―Vamos Ann, despierta cielo.

Abro mis ojos y lo veo. Es mi amigo, mi compañero, mi mentor, mi amor…

―Finn.

―Hola linda.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? ―Me miraba culpable, con cierto brillo en sus hermosos orbes verdes.

―No, sólo te observo. Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí Ann. Creí que nuca despertarías.

― ¿Dónde estoy?

―Estamos en el Capitolio. Te han sedado los últimos días, porque no par… porque te quejabas un poco.

―Veo sus ojos, Finn. En cada espacio de mis sueños. De mis pesadillas… lo veo Finn. No se va a ir nunca. ¿Cierto? Nunca… nunca se va… va a estar conmigo, toda la vida. Lo veo… míralo Finn, mira como me ve.

―Annie, preciosa. Descansa…

Todo está borroso. Escucho voces. De qué hablan, no lo sé, no entiendo.

― ¿Está muy mal?

―Está en shock.

―Sí, créame doctor, eso ya lo tengo claro. ¿Pero va a salir de esta?

―Dime una cosa ¿ya saliste tú de esto?

Las voces se fueron, se acabaron. No sé de qué hablaban, pero necesito despertar. No quiero verlos más.

No quiero ver sus cuerpos, no quiero ver más sangre, ni oscuridad. No deseo ver más nada… Quiero desaparecer. ¿Porqué no morí? No aspiraba vivir. No codiciaba seguir después de esto. ¿Porqué sigo aquí? Por favor, despiértenme. No quiero seguir aquí.

Me despedí de mis padres, de mi Finn. Me desterré de todos porque no quería vivir con esto toda mi vida. ¿Qué hago aquí?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Un capitulo más para esta historia.** **Gracias por andar por aquí.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Este fic participa en el reto ¿Qué significa el amor? Para el Foro El Diente de León.**

 **Los Juegos son de Suzanne Collins.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Simplemente nos acompañábamos**

.

.

.

¿En serio? ¿Volver a los Juegos? Mi vida no podía ser más patética. Saber que mis padres vivían ahora sin ningún problema económico, pero cuidando de una loca. De la loca en la que me convertí.

Danny seguía presente en todas y cada una de mis pesadillas. A veces los sueños cambiaban. Pero sus ojos azules me seguían mirando con miedo. En ocasiones los sueños no eran de los juegos. Era de mi familia. Veía morir a mi familia. Veía morir a Finnick.

Ahora éramos más que amigos. Pero yo aún no entendía como él puede querer estar con alguien como yo. Y no es que piense que soy la peor mujer del mundo, que me sienta horrible o algo así. No. Mi problema era de otro tipo. Simplemente no podía creer como alguien podía estar con alguien que vivía en la locura día a día. O tal vez si los entiendo. No lo sé.

Ver como mis padres me cuidan. Las veces que van a mi dormitorio a despertarme porque estoy gritando de nuevo.

Ver como Finnick me saca de mi mundo cada vez que me voy. Me abraza y me dice que ya todo pasó.

Pero no es cierto. Debemos volver. No sé quiénes deben volver pero y si va él de nuevo. Y si voy yo. Esta vez no lo lograría. ¿Pero él? No puedo vivir sin tenerlo a él.

Cuando escuchamos el anuncio presidencial, lo único que hice fue correr y abrazarlo. Él me abrazó fuerte. Y secaba mis lágrimas. Podíamos volver y esta vez no era posible que lo lograra. Esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil

―Bienvenidos a los 75° Juegos del Hambre. Bienvenidos al Vasallaje de los 75 años de esta celebración. El recordatorio del final de los días oscuros. Bienvenidos y que la suerte este siempre de su parte.

No podía creer que estaba aquí arriba de nuevo. Mi cuerpo temblaba con desesperación. Lo sabía, lo sentía, mi nombre iba a salir en ese papel. No deseaba que fuera Mags. Yo sólo no quería ser yo. Pero como desde el momento en que empezó todo esto, la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Apenas tomaron el nombre de la chica lo vi. Lo sentí. Iban a decir mi nombre.

Estaba llorando. Mis lágrimas caían con desesperación. Y perdí el aire contenido cuando lo dijeron.

―Annie Cresta ―sonó fuerte y claro. Pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensarlo. Mags, a mi lado, levantó su brazo. Mags mi anciana hermosa levantaba su mano para salvarme a mí. Y no había vuelta atrás. Yo me quedaba pero ella iba a la arena. No podía creerlo. Lloraba con desesperación por ella. Por salvarme y por ir en busca de su muerte.

La selección no fue mejor con los hombres. Finnick fue el vencedor elegido. Yo iba a ser su mentora esta vez. Todo iba a ser al revés. ¿Cómo lo iba a ayudar? no lo sé. Pero no quería perderlo. Nunca.

Todo estaba sucediendo muy aprisa. Desde que los chicos del distrito 12 ganaron el año pasado, todo es caos y ya lo veíamos venir. El miedo. El sabernos perseguidos.

Ahora verlo a él, recitando ese poema con todo su amor para mí. No podía perderlo. No lograba simplemente dejarlo ir. No valía perder al amor de mi vida en una guerra de nunca acabar.

La rebelión empezó. Lo hablábamos mientras planeábamos alianzas. No hay vuelta atrás. Esa chica liberó la chispa, es hora de luchar, pero a qué precio.

Me despedí con el beso que no le di para mis juegos. Lo acompañaría en cada momento en que estuviera en la arena. Y haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo con vida. Pero yo no era él. Yo no tenía los contactos para venderme para salvarlo. De todos modos no valdría la pena. La guerra iba a empezar y esto era sólo el comienzo del fin.

No me esperaba que todo fuera tan rápido.

No entendía nada. Estábamos viendo los juegos y de pronto las luces se fueron. Todo era oscuridad. Sólo oía gritos a mi lado y me desesperaban.

―Annie, tranquila. No pasa nada. Nos van a sacar de aquí, lo vas a ver. Respira pequeña, respira. ―Era la voz de Johanna que la escuchaba muy cerca, más no lograba verla.

― ¿Quién grita así Jo? ―logré decir después de calmarme un poco.

―Es el chico enamorado del 12, el joven Mellark. Está desesperado.

―Lo torturan. ―No dijo nada más. Simplemente nos acompañábamos en los gritos. Un día era ella, otro día era yo y otro día era él.  
.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola. Ya casi se termina esto.**

 **Espero cumplir con el reto. Por lo demás. Espero que de verdad esto guste aunque sea un poco.**

 **Disclaimer.**

 **El fic participa par el reto ¿Qué significa el amor? para el foro el Diente de León.**

 **Los juegos y Annie son sólo de Suzanne. Yo hago algo por Annie.. pero quién sabe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fuimos infinitos**

.

.

.

Es que cada vez todo es más confuso. Al pobre chico lo torturaban con todo. Me daba mucho pesar ver como lo hacían olvidar y poco a poco ir odiando a Katniss. Él la amaba, como yo amo a Finnick. Pero a mí no me hacían olvidar a Finn.

Johanna lo apoyaba y le hablaba bien de ella. Un día me amenazó con que si salíamos de aquí y contaba esto me iba a matar. Pero nunca lo olvidé. Ver a mi amiga defender a la chica del 12, haciendo que Peeta tratara de recordarla.

Porque sí, Jo era mi amiga. A pesar de conocerla bajo las circunstancias en que la conocí, siempre iba a apreciar el apoyo que me había dado con Finnick para sobrellevar las pesadillas.

Ella también tenía que vivir bajo el mandato del Capitolio. No como Finnick. De hecho lo perdió todo al negarse a hacer lo que Finn hacía por ellos. Él lo iba a perder todo por las amenazas, me dijo que nunca me iba perder y que deseaba pasar eternamente a mi lado. Que él haría lo que fuera porque estuviéramos bien.

El rescate fue lo más inesperado del momento. Pero no fue tan pronto como lo desee. Era triste ver lo mucho que habian sufrido Jo y Peeta. Al menos mi demencia, como solían decir cada vez que se acercaban a mí, me hizo que me salvara de las torturas.

Ver a Finnick de nuevo fue el mejor regalo de la vida. Fue a visitarme a cada momento libre que tenía para pasarlo conmigo. Estuvo en cada mal momento y en cada espacio de lucidez.

La primera vez que salí del hospital me llevó afuera. No era precisamente el lugar más hermoso del mundo. Pero éramos libres y estábamos luchando por un mejor futuro. Para mí, eso es el paraíso.

―Annie, hermosa, ¿cómo te sientes?

―Tranquila. Estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo.

―Me encanta verte de nuevo. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte a mi lado, Ann.

―Yo estoy contenta de que existan Finn. Este es un buen lugar. Pensé que nunca más tendría esta paz.

―Puede durar muy poco.

―Lo sé. Pero no quisiera desperdiciar nada de esto.

―Y por eso te traje aquí, hermosa. Quiero decirte algo. O bueno, quiero pedirte algo.

―Dime, Finn. ―lo pensó por unos segundos y lo dijo.

―Cásate conmigo.

― ¿Qué has dicho?

―Quiero que te cases conmigo.

No sabía qué decir. O bueno, sí que sabía. Por supuesto que me casaría con él. Haría lo que fuera por estar eternamente con él. Pero las palabras no salían de mi tan fácil.

―Dime algo, hermosa. Por favor.

―Sí, Finnick, me casaré contigo.

La boda fue tan hermosa. Poder besar sus labios por siempre y saber que ahora era mi esposo. Que lucharíamos lo que fuera que tuviéramos que luchar por estar vivos y juntos por la eternidad.

Lo amaba con todo mi ser y era en este instante en que sabía lo que estaba esperando desde ese momento en que lo conocí. Era mi chico perfecto. Con sus locuras y caras de niño bueno. Pasando a ser un hombre maduro con sus traumas. Un hombre capaz de soportar los míos. Un hombre que me abraza por la noche y me dice cuanto me ama. Me despierta con sus besos para decirme que es sólo una pesadilla y que todo va a estar bien.

Esa noche fue nuestra noche de bodas. Sus besos eran el bálsamo que tanto le pedía mi corazón. Fue cuando después de mucho tiempo me le entregué en cuerpo y alma. Esa noche fuimos uno y miles a la vez. Fuimos únicos e infinitos.

Pero no todo tiene un final feliz.

Unas pocas semanas después se fueron para el Capitolio. La guerra había comenzado y lo mejor era luchar.

No quería despedirme porque sabía que necesitaba volver a verlo.

Pero no lo volví a ver nunca más.

Esa guerra que costo almas, sangre y heridas profundas. Esa guerra se había llevado al ser que yo más amaba en este mundo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola. Gracias por andar por ahí.**

 **Ya casi acabo, lo prometo.**

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Los juegos pertenecen sólo Suzanne Collins.**

 **El fin participa en el reto ¿Que significa el amor? del foro el Diente de León.**

 **El titulo del capitulo fue una total y completa copia de una frase de Charlie en "Las Ventajas de ser Invisible". Yo la usé miserablemente, pero él se merece su crédito.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**En mi corazón.**

.

.

.

Mi alma a veces vaga por ahí. A veces pierdo el aire y siento que no puedo respirar.

El día que perdí a Finn, ese día sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba. Mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos y caí en una terrible depresión.

Pensé que nunca iba a salir de esta. Pensé en los chicos que murieron en la misma arena en que yo gané. Pensé en los chicos a los que tuve que llevar como mentora. Pensé en mi familia fallecida en todos los alborotos del Capitolio. Pensé en los ojos azules de Danny, que me seguía mirando con miedo.

Todo lo perdí en un segundo. No culpaba a Katniss por lo de Finn, ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Fue demasiado honesta al contarme cómo sucedió. Pero mi mundo era nada ahora. Ya no tenía nada. O eso creía yo.

Ahora tenía nuevos amigos, estaban aquí conmigo o hablaba con ellos en ocasiones. Katniss estaba tan depresiva como yo. Peeta me llamaba de vez en cuando para saber qué tal iba todo. Jo se vino a vivir conmigo porque no quería dejarme sola.

Tenía una nueva familia. Estábamos todos rotos. Todos habíamos perdido más de lo que quisiéramos, pero estábamos y eso era lo que importaba.

Una mañana, apenas un par de meses después de la partida de Finn, me encontraba enferma. Salí desesperada al baño. Mi estómago estaba mal. Las arcadas fueron precedidas por leves mareos. Jo insistía en que comiera, pero ella no es muy paciente realmente, por lo que se desesperaba.

Ahora ella era mi compañera. Mi amiga. Mi hermana.

No era la primera vez que me sucedía, hace unos días había estado mal del estómago.

― ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, Annie?

― ¿Decirte qué?

― ¿Qué estás embarazada?

―Yo no estoy embarazada. ―Pero en ese mismo instante en que lo negué caí en cuenta. Descubrí que no era por comer mal o peor, por no comer. Mi malestar era porque esperaba un bebé. Un ángel que venía a salvarme. Un bebé mío y de Finn.

―Voy a creerte por el simple hecho de que te notas sorprendida.

―No lo puedo creer. ―Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mí. ―Tal vez tengo un bebé de Finn en mi Jo. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

―Cuéntame.

―Significa que no todo está perdido. Significa que me ha enviado un ángel. Significa que murió para salvar a su hijo. Jo, voy a tener un bebé de Finnick…

―Si Annie, creo vas a tener un bebé de Finnick. Y ¿sabes qué más? Ahora tendrás un ángel en el cielo y otro acá. Eres muy afortunada.

Aunque no lo parezca, esa Johanna, la chica rebelde que desafío a Snow. Era la misma pero ahora no contenía tanta furia en sí misma.

Los malos momentos siempre siguen pasando. Las pesadillas son tenues pero no han desaparecido del todo. Siempre que caigo en depresión creo que todo va a salir mal, pero en realidad todo va a salir bien, porque veo a Finnick que me mira con sus bellos ojos verdes, iguales a los de su padre. Porque lo veo y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que perdí. Pero también de lo mucho que gané.

Tal vez tener a mi pequeño a mi lado no es como tenerlo a él. Pero es el mejor regalo que me ha dejado antes de irse de mi lado. El mejor regalo nunca imaginado.

Tenerlo a él a mi lado es saber que Finn sigue aquí, en mi corazón, y estará ahí, para siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sobre el límite. Lo siento tanto haberme atrasado así. Pensé que nunca la terminaría.**

 **Merezco todos los castigos del mundo. Y aún así no estoy segura de haber cumplido realmente con el reto.**

 **Pero bueno. No más hablada. Y feliz día blanco...**

 **Disclaimer.**

 **El fic participa en el reto ¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de León**

 **Los juegos son de Suzanne Collins. Y eso es todo.**


End file.
